Missing her
by SiXxA.m
Summary: **FEMSLASH** Pairings Trish/Mickie


**Italic-iced words are flashbacks**

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Trish couldn't sleep the past nights. So many thoughts were clouding her head. Its been so many months since she retired so she didn't know why the depression was kicking in now. She missed Mickie SO much. They haven't talked since the day she retired. She missed her so much and couldn't take not hearing her voice and her laughter. She missed that adorable smile and the sweet smell of her skin. She missed how when they were so closed together and were talking how she could feel her sweet breathe tingling across her jawline. She missed how she could talk to Mickie about the silliest things. She missed the stories they would share with each other late at night when they had to share a hotel room. She missed the warm hugs Mickie would give her and the sweet smell of hair when she did. But what she missed the most was the light Mickie would get in her eyes every time she would walk in the room.  
They were just friends though. Mickie had told Trish about how she really felt about her when Trish said her final goodbyes to her. She was in to much shock to reveal the fact that she felt the same way. If there was same way she can contact her somehow just to hear her voice again. Then it hit her. Mickie had given her , her cell phone number when she found out she was going to retire.

She ran out of her bed and ran to her closet. She knew she placed it in her pocket of one of her jeans. She had so many though. She searching frantically through the pile of jeans she threw on her bed. She search pocket by pocket until she found it. It was so wrinkled and had that unmistakable smell of detergent. She had obviously washed the jeans multiple times not realizing Mickie's number was in the back pocket. She eagerly ran to her phone and dialed the number. It took her awhile to make out each number , because the paper was so wrinkled. She pressed the green button and held it up to her ear. It rang about 3 times and then went to the answering machine.

**Hey this is Mickie leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **

Trish hung up the phone. At least she knew It was really Mickie's number. She sighed heavily and quickly redialed the number , but this time Mickie picked-up.

"Ugh hello." , Mickie sounded extremely groggy.

"Um , hey Mickie"

"Yea...who is this?" , Trish bit her lip pretty hard , because she was quite nervous.

"Um it's Trish." , Mickie suddenly felt as awake as she ever had in her whole life. Was this really Trish? After so long she decided to call at this time? These questions clouded Mickie's head.

"Trish as in...Stratus." , Trish couldn't hold back a smile when she heard Mickie speak. Just hearing that voice made Trish feel 10 times better.

"Uh yea It is...Is this Mickie as in...James." , Trish fell back on her bed laughing. She could hear Mickie laughing quietly on the other line of the phone. When Mickie heard that she knew for a fact it was Trish.

"Oh hey Trish Its been awhile." , Mickie was right , it had been awhile , months actually.

"Yea I know...so wutch'a been up to"

"Well at this time , sleeping." , Trish turned to look at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"Yea sorry for calling so early I just had a lot on my mind I guess"

"It's totally cool I'm just so happy to talk to you again." , Trish didn't want bring up what Mickie had said to her the night she left , but If she wanted to get anywhere with this conversation she had to say something.

"Um , Mickie"

"Yea Trish"

"Um remember what you did to me right before I left"

"Yea Its been impossible to forget." , Right before Trish left and had said her final goodbyes to Mickie , Mickie had told her how she really felt.

_"Trish"  
"Yea Mickie." , Trish said packing up all of her past ring attire.  
"I love you." , Trish looked up from her bag and giggled a bit.  
"Yea I love you too Mickie." , Trish said thinking Mickie meant it in a friendship manner. Mickie sat on the womens locker room bench next to Trish.  
"I mean I really love you Trish"  
"Mickie how many times do I have to say it? I love you too. I mean come on your one of the best friends I've ever had"  
"You don't get it Trish"  
"What do you mean I don't get?" , Mickie grabbed Trish's face and kissed her roughly. Trish was to stunned to resist it. Mickie broke the kiss by throwing Trish's head back.  
"That's what I mean." , Mickie said rubbing her bottom lip. Trish starred at Mickie in complete shock. She tryed to open her mouth to say something , but the words just couldn't seem to come out. She just grabbed her bag and headed out the locker room leaving Mickie who was almost in tears. She walked down the hallway uneasy. Her legs her shaking her knees were trembling.  
She licked her lips tasting Mickie's sweet strawberry lip gloss. This made her already incredibly weak legs even weaker , maker her fall over on her knees on top of her gym bag. A referree came to her aid.  
"Trish are you alright." , the referee said helping Trish up.  
"U-uh ye-yea I just tr-tripped that's all." , Trish could barely talked feeling the incredible 'after math' sensation of Mickie's kiss. Trish walked off. The further she got down the hallway she regained her energy and was able to think clearly once again. She reached her car and had entered it. Then she came to thinking. She really did like Mickie. More than in a friendship manner. No one had ever given her a kiss that left her weak and light headed. No one had ever given her a kiss that gave her that much pleasure even 10 minutes after. She ran out of her car. She ran as fast as she could to get to the locker room before Mickie left. She had to confess to Mickie that she felt the same exact way. She reached the locker room door. She quickly flung it open and entered the locker room. She looked every where , but couldn't find Mickie._

"Well I tried to find you after I just stormed off to tell you...to tell you that I felt the same way...well more like...I-I feel the same way." , Mickie was taken back by the sudden truth. Trish didn't hear anyone on the other line of the phone. She wasn't sure that she should have told Mickie. But she couldn't take it gnawing away at her. She couldn't even hear Mickie breathing on the other line. "Mickie are you there"

"Y-yea I'm here." , Mickie stammered. Trish had never been with a women before nor has she ever realized how attracting they were until she met Mickie.

"Trish?" , Mickie spoke up finally.

"Yea Mickie"

"I still really do love you , but there's really nothing we can do now because your retired"

"Well I think I'll see you sooner than you think"

"I wish...I could really show you a good time." , Trish curiosity rose.

"Answer this for me , because I've been wondering about it for awhile now...Why is it so much better being with a woman than a man?" , a mischievous smile grew on Mickie's face.

"Well...woman know what feels good so they know exactly what'll drive you crazy." , Trish crossed her legs tightly listening closely to Mickie's every word. "As for men all they really know is rub here and insert there"

"Well maybe one day you can show me how it feels." , Trish said in a hush tone turning Mickie on more and more after every word.

"Yea one day...I wish one day was sooner though , but hey you never know. But I gotta go I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. I have to defend my title on Raw tomorrow."

"Ok but before you go I just thought I'd let you know that I'm visiting Raw tomorrow night." , Mickie knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that whole night knowing that she would see Trish the next day , but she tried to play it cool yet she failed miserably

"Oh my god I'm so excited...wait your not going to like not show up are you?" , Mickie could hear Trish's well missed laugh on the other line.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Well this really is no where near my best , but then again thats just my opinion. When I was reading it I felt that everything was going way to fast but then again it's just a one-shot. I really enjoyed writing this though and there might be more in the future , but for now please review. :)**


End file.
